


Dancing for a Reason

by NavigatorNine



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigatorNine/pseuds/NavigatorNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I wrote this as a gif fic for bubblegumpunk13 for the SPG Valentine's Day Secret Admirer Exchange, and I thought I would post it here. Originally posted on Tumblr under the account thejonlennon.)<br/>The Spine, Upgrade, and The Jon have a dance party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblegumpunk13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bubblegumpunk13).



> As I said, this was written as a gift fic for bubblegumpunk13 over on Tumblr. It's basically just a page of fluff, which I figure this fandom needs considering all the heartbreak and angst we get in canon.  
> There is a video from the band's early days of them performing Moanin' for You while The Jon and Upgrade and dance together, which is what this fic is referencing.

“The Jon? Upgrade?” The Spine peered in through the doorway of one of Walter Manor’s many rooms. He nodded once in satisfaction upon seeing them both within, sitting on the floor doing something relatively not-destructive and/or messy.

“Hi!” The Jon said without getting up, waving hello with both golden hands.

Upgrade turned to look at him, her dainty pink features molded into an expectant expression.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” The Spine asked.

The Jon shook his head, flaxen curls bouncing merrily. “Nope! We were just discussing flaws in the Turing test for fun. What’s up?”

“Yeah, ‘fun,’” Upgrade repeated, forming air quotes with her hands.

“Uh, well.” The Spine’s neck ticced once. “It’s about your dancing today.”

Upgrade bristled. “What about it, pal?”

“It was, well, it was a little…” He mentally went through a list of synonyms before unfortunately blurting one out randomly: “Bad.”

“Well, what are you, some kinda expert on dancing?!” The Jon demanded with no real malice. His eyes widened. “‘Cause if you were, you’d tell us, right? Right?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘expert’–” The Spine started, but stopped abruptly upon noticing the nigh-homicidal look on Upgrade’s face. “Uh, that is to say– I just meant– Can I at least give you an example before you kill me?”

“Fine, but this’d better be good.”

The Spine swept one arm forward as smoothly as he could. “In that case, may have this dance?”

Upgrade giggled and got to her feet. “You may.”

“Jon, clear the floor, if you would. And pay attention.”

“Yes sir!” The Jon scooted backwards to the wall and sat with his arms tucked under his knees.

“Thank you. Now, uh, the key element of the foxtrot is counting, y’see–”

“Boooooring!” Upgrade faked a loud yawn.

“If you’d just listen–”

“I’m listening!” The Jon assured him.

“Thanks. But, no, see, watch.” The Spine stepped away from Upgrade and walked an elegant pattern, counting out loud as he did so. “See? That’s what it should look like.”

“I knew you were a dancing expert!” The Jon crowed. “Can you do this one?” He leapt up and began to freestyle disco dance with impeccable timing.

The Spine s l o w l y raised one eyebrow.

“Ooh, how about this one?” Upgrade stepped away and began to do the Macarena, or at least something that resembled the Macarena.

The Spine watched helplessly as his dance lesson derailed, like a train that hits a penny on the tracks. And catches on fire. And plunges into a ravine. And explodes.

This went on for a few minutes before The Jon stopped abruptly. “Spine, you’re not dancing!”

“I tried, but you guys–”

“Come on, buddy!” The Jon took him by the hand and pulled him into a stiff jitterbug.

He soon found that it was worthless to resist and gave in, all three of them dancing to their own music.

Rabbit, finding them later still in full swing, crossed her arms and pouted. “Why do I always miss all the cool stuff?”


End file.
